The Secret of Black and Riddle
by fionac
Summary: “Sirius please. I thought you would have killed me. They all would have killed me.” “I should have killed you Jaya. Why was I so blind ‘Jaya Riddle’. Your name even showed It before we married. But now Dumbledor could tell me Mrs. Jaya Black.” “Sirius!”


Eleven years before, The same night Lilly and James Potter died.

"_You liar!"_

"_Sirius I'm sorry."_

"_I never should have loved you."_

"_Sirius please. I thought you would have killed me. They all would have killed me."_

"_I should have killed you Jaya. Why was I so blind 'Jaya Riddle'. Your name even showed It before we married. But now Dumbledor could tell me Mrs. Jaya Black."_

"_Sirius!"_

"_Your father is the Dark Lord, Jaya."_

"_I know that Sirius."_

"_Then why, Jaya, didn't you tell me. Why didn't you tell Dumbledore."_

"_I should have, Sirius. I would have if I knew how much pain you would be in."_

"_This could have worked. The Dark Lord would be dead and we could live happily just like we wanted. Just like we promised"_

"_He's your father in law Sirius."_

"_He's also the dark lord and one of the cruelest men to walk this earth and you must be the cruelest woman."_

"_Prove it"_

"_You made him kill James and Lilly!"_

"_I know. I didn't mean too. Sirius I'm so sorry."_

"_Sorry doesn't bring back the dead, Jaya."_

"_I know but if you kill me who will take care of the baby, Peace your daughter Sirius?"_

"_Stop stalling me Jaya. I am going to kill you and there is nothing you can do about it."_

"_Siri" She called him by his pet name one last time._

"_AVADAKEDAVRA" the dark room brightened with a flash of neon green light._

_The woman dropped to the floor dead, the man fell to his knees in tears, and a baby's cry filled the night._

Peace woke up shaking. It was the tenth night in a row she had that dream. She didn't know the man or the woman but she knew the baby. It was her. There was a very good reason her parents didn't have any pictures of her before she was six months old.

Peace was not Peace Black. She was Peace Marlon, daughter of Kipp and Storm Marlon. They were a pure blood wizarding family and Peace herself was a witch. She had already gotten her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she intended on going there September first with all the other wizard and witches still in school.

She had already gone to Diagon Alley and bought all her school supplies including her new tawny owl, Daralis. Peace knew of other children going to Hogwarts with her this year. Her parents were friends with a wizard family, the Malfoys.

They had a son going to Hogwarts. His name was Draco Malfoy and he and Peace were best friends. He was going to be a first year at Hogwarts, just like Peace.

When Peace had gone to Diagon Alley the week before Draco had been there too. Both of them saw someone that both of their parents wouldn't believe. They met Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a legend in the wizarding world. He was the only known person to survive the killing curse.

He also mad he-who-must-not –be-named disappear. When Peace hag gotten back from Diagon Alley and told her mother that she had met Harry Potter. Her mother yelled at her and told her that she must not tell lies.

Suddenly a crash interrupted Peace's train of thought. Something had hit her window. She tip tied over to it. A dark gray owl was hovering outside it. It was holding a letter in it beak. Peace open the window to let it on.

It swooped around the room and dropped the letter onto Peace's bed. Peace ran back over to her bed. The owl had gone over to Daralis and drank some water. The owls coed.

Peace slid her finger into the letters seal to open it. She pulled out a small piece of Parchment. She read it slowly.

_Dear Peace,_

_Hey it's me Draco. My Mother bought me this owl his name is Jasper. I thought I would send you a letter. But I haven't had anything to write about. Well, I still don't. But I wanted Jasper to meet you and your owl. What is her name again? Oh right, Daralis._

Peace looked over to see what the owls were doing. They were both asleep. She went back to the letter.

_So send me back a letter when you can._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Peace smiled and wrote back a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Jasper is the nicest owl ever. When he got here he ran into my window. I opened it to let him in. Right away he went over to meet Daralis(yep you got the name right) and right now they are both asleep. I don't really have anything to write either. But I had a very strange dream. Do you know of a wizarding family by the name 'Black'? If you don't could you please ask your father for me. He might know and I would hate to ask my parents. They would say, why do you want to know, don't go snooping into other people business. The truth is that they probably do know. But they would make up a lie to tell me. So I am asking you. This is really important. Thanks._

_~Peace_

Peace read over the letter several times before she put it in an envelope. She quietly walked over and woke up Daralis and Jasper. She tied the letter onto Daralis's foot with a piece of string. She sighed as hs released the owls out of the open window into the darkness of night


End file.
